stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock car racing Wiki:Administrators
__NOWYSIWYG__ Administrators, commonly known as admins or sysops (sys'tem '''op'erators), are wiki editors who have access to technical features that help with maintaining wikis. Different users have access to different site functions. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators can access a few additional functions. For a complete list of users who currently have Administrator access, see . Types of Administrators At Stock car racing Wiki(SCW), there are two types of Administrators: * Active Administrators, and * Testing Administrators. Active Administrators '''Active Administrators are ATW’s actual Administrators, who assist the Active Bureaucrats Group (ABG) with the maintenance of the wiki. The following comprise the Active Administrators Group (AAG): :20:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Like the Active Bureaucrats Group, the members of the Active Administrators Group are available to assist you should you have any questions. The highlighting for the Active Administrators Group is a darker shade of green than that for Testing Administrators. ;Exemplar : Example Testing Administrators Testing Administrators are those members who have been granted the sysop bit at ATW primarily for testing the Administrator tools, and other non-admin testing. These Administrators are welcome to assist with the day-to-day maintenance of the wiki, but generally do not, preferring instead to use what they glean here on their home wikis. Like all members of ATW, Testing Administrators are welcome to participate in all aspects of the ATW community (e.g., talkpage discussions, Noticeboard discussions, Requests for Rights, Requests for Bot Approval, etc.) Finally, through participation and maintenance activities, a Testing Administrator may become an Active Administrator. It’s really up to the individual! The highlighting for Testing Administrators is a lighter shade of green than that for members of the Active Administrators Group. ;Exemplar : Example User Administrative tools Administrators have “tools” to do certain things that help with maintenance. See the for a guide on using Administrator functions and tools. At ATW, Administrators are permitted to wheel war in the context of testing (i.e., continuously and repeatedly revert Administrator testing actions). Deleting Administrators can and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. On other wikis, deletion is normally done to remove vandalism or not needed pages. On Admin Tools Wiki, deletion is also done to delete vandalism and not needed pages, but deletion can be done as tests, which means Administrators can delete any page as long as it doesn’t have Category:Pages not to be tested on on it. Should a Testing Administrator delete any other page, s/he must restore it immediately thereafter. Protection Administrators can and unprotect pages. On other wikis, protections are usually done to prevent vandalism or disruptive editing to certain pages. It is also done to protect widely used pages that have high-risk. On Admin Tools Wiki, while page protection may occur for the very same reasons, it is usually done as tests. This can be done to any page as long as it doesn’t have Category:Pages not to be tested on on it. Should a Testing Administrator alter the protection settings of any other page, s/he must return the protection settings to their previous state immediately thereafter. Blocking Administrators have the ability to and unblock users from editing for a period of time, which is determined by the blocking Administrator. (See Admin Tools Wiki:Blocking policy (shortcut → ATW:BLOCK).) On other wikis, blocks are usually done to prevent users from vandalizing or disruptive editing. On Admin Tools Wiki, blocks may also be performed for testing purposes. Should a Testing Administrator perform a test block, and that block is not set to expire soon thereafter, s/he must unblock that user immediately. Other * Under certain circumstances, members of the Active Administrators Group can edit the interface by changing system messages and skins. * All Administrators have access to certain that normal users do not. These pages include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** For more information on when and when not to use administrative tools, please refer to our testing policy. Adminship Bureaucrats have the ability to grant Administrator privileges to users. Users can become an Administrator by requesting it at Admin Tools Wiki:Requests for rights (shortcut → ATW:RFR) where the Admin Tools Wiki community will review your request. An active Bureaucrat will make the final determination whether or not to grant the requestor the sysop bit. De-sysoping Bureaucrats are able to “de-sysop” Administrators. This can occur through one of two processes: * Community decision resulting from a Noticeboard discussion; or * Unilateral, Bureaucrat decision resulting from especially egregious behavior on the part of the individual de-sysoped, where delay could result in greater damage to the wiki. In most cases, it is not unusual for a de-sysoped Administrator to also receive a block of some duration. See also * * Admin Tools Wiki:Requests for rights * * * *